


Proof in the Pudding

by pushkin666



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the best topping for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof in the Pudding

“Chocolate buttons,” Laura said, brandishing her spoon as though it were a weapon. “It has to be chocolate buttons.”

Robbie smiled at James. Laura was always amusing when she got like this.

“Nah, lass,” he answered. “It should always be a flake. Nothing better. A flake and whipped cream.”

“I can think of better things to do with whipped cream,” muttered James, taking a mouthful of his ice-cream.

Laura elbowed him gleefully. “I’ll bet you can,” she said.

“You’re both wrong anyway,” James told them. “The only thing to have on ice-cream is raspberry sauce and hundreds-and-thousands.”

Robbie smiled. They might disagree on some things, even silly things like ice-cream toppings, but this between them worked and worked better than any of them had expected.


End file.
